


The Buckley Parents!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Family Secret, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Margaret and George Buckley have a family secret that they are keeping from their youngest son for his whole life. 29 years later the secret comes out. How will Buck handle it? How will Maddie handle it? Will their relationship ever survive?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. 1995

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a little while.

5 year old Evan was playing in the backyard when 12 year old Maddie was watching her brother play from her window as it’s hard to believe that 5 years ago their lives changed when their grandparents took them in after their parents did some horrible things to them when Evan was just a few months old. 

Evan came inside when he went up to his mom “mommy?” Evan said while Margaret looked at Evan “hey Evan what’s up?” Margaret asked Evan “can I please have a snack?” Evan asked with his baby blue eyes “sure honey let me see what we have in the fridge. Why don’t you go wash your hands from playing outside.” Margaret told Evan who said ok when Evan went to the bathroom and washed his hands. 

Evan returned to the kitchen when Margaret was talking to George “no, he’s too little we can wait a few more years.” Margaret told George when they heard Evan’s tiny feet walk in “hey buddy why don’t you go sit down at the table and eat your snack.” George told Evan who said ok while Evan got into his seat, ate his snack and drank his juice box. 

Maddie came downstairs when Evan was in the living room watching TV while their parents were in the kitchen about to make dinner. “Maddie, can you take your brother to his room? Your father and I need to talk.” Margaret told Maddie who said ok when she got Evan and took him upstairs to his room when Maddie played with Evan. 

“Maddie?” Evan asked when Maddie smiled at her little brother “yeah Evan?” Maddie asked Evan “why is mommy and daddy being so quiet when I’m around?” Evan asked “don’t worry about it buddy. They love you.” Maddie told Buck who said ok before he went back to his toys that he was playing with. 

George came to get the kids for dinner when Evan smiled at his dad “daddy?” Evan asked George “yeah Evan?” George asked “do you and mommy love me?” Evan asked “of course we do buddy why do you ask?” George asked Evan “you and mommy have been very quiet around me.” Buck told George “mommy is talking to me about very adult things that little boys don’t have to worry about.” George told Evan who said ok. 

After dinner Evan was in the playroom with his toys while he was drawing at his crafts table “he’s still a young kid, I’m not going to traumatize him.” Margaret told George when Evan got up and walked into the living room with tears in his eyes which made the parents look at Evan.

“What’s wrong?” Margaret asked Evan “you and daddy keep fighting!” Buck told his parents “oh honey it’s not about you, daddy is just worried about another little boy who is your same age.” Margaret told Evan when she hugged him and brought Buck over to the couch.

“We love you and your sister so much buddy!” George told Evan who said ok “can I sleep in your bed?” Evan asked as the parents looked at each other as George wanted the kids to stay in their own rooms while Margaret was fine with the kids sleeping in their rooms if needed “sure Ev, you can sleep in our bed.” Margaret told Evan who smiled when he hugged his parents before he went back to his playroom. 

Evan got ready for bed as Maddie was in her room working on a school project for her history class “Maddie! Mommy and daddy are going to let me sleep in their bed!” Evan told his sister with the biggest smile on her face “oh that’s great buddy!” Maddie told Evan who left the room “gramps never lets us sleep in their room.” Maddie told herself. 

George and Margaret read Buck a bedtime story when Buck was in the middle of their bed “night honey we’ll be up here soon so try to get some sleep.” Margaret told Buck who said ok when he felt loved by his parents as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. 

George and Margaret walked downstairs “this is a one time thing, Evan can’t keep getting his way and he’s old enough to know that when he was 3 months old we adopted him and Maddie!” George told Margaret “no! We both agreed when Evan turned 18 we will tell him!” Margaret told her husband.

“What difference does it make?” He is our son even if his own mother and father didn’t want him or his sister.” George told his wife “gram and gramps stop fighting about the truth, one day Evan is going to find out and he will either be very upset that you kept it from him or glad that you took us in.” Maddie told her grandparents.

“Maddie please tell your grandfather that you and Evan are our son and you are our daughter.” Margaret told Maddie “I’m not picking sides yes you and gramps took us in when we needed a home and we are super grateful for that so thank you.” Maddie told her grandparents.


	2. 2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck is 10 
> 
> Maddie is 17 
> 
> Buck plays baseball which cause issues when Buck is late to practice one day because George got stuck doing some work.

10 year old Buck was sitting in his classroom waiting for the bell to ring for the end of the day “Evan!” Mr.Sanderson said when Buck looked up “sorry sir.” Buck said when he answers the question “next time pay attention to the class.” Mr.Sanderson told Buck “yes sir.” Buck told his teacher when Buck went back to his work. 

After school Buck waited for his dad to pick him up “Evan please give this note to your parents.” Mr.Sanderson told Buck who took the note when he placed it in his backpack when he saw his dad’s car “thank you sir.” Buck said as he got into the front seat “how was school?” George asked “good, can we go to the store and pick up some snacks?” Buck asked “no Evan we have food at home.” George told Buck.

“Ok.” Buck said when they headed home “do you have any homework?” George asked “yeah I’ll get it done before baseball practice.” Buck told George who said ok. 

Buck headed inside and went to his room to start on his homework as Buck saw the note on top of his homework folder so Buck read the note. 

“Dear Mr and Mrs.Buckley, 

Evan has been very distracted in class I highly suggest that you take Evan to see a doctor to get a second opinion on ADHD diagnosis.

Sincerely Dr.Sanderson.” 

Buck cringed at the note when he knew his parents were not going to like the idea of their son causing any issues in class so Buck stuffed the note deep into his backpack where his parents couldn’t find it. 

Margaret came home from work while Buck was on the couch in his practice clothes waiting for his dad to take him to his baseball practice “Hey sweetie how was school?” Margaret asked Buck “good, dad is supposed to take me to my practice tonight but I think he got stuck on a work call.” Buck told Margaret when he looked at the clock as his practice starts at 6:30 and it’s almost 6:15 “I’m going to check on your dad then if he’s busy I’ll take you to your practice.” Margaret tole Buck who said thank you. 

George was in his office working on something “Hey hon, are you busy?” Margaret asked when George looked up “hey honey, no what do you need?” George asked “Evan needs to go to his practice.” Margaret told George who looked at the clock “shoot!” George said when he rushed out the door “Evan let’s go!” George told Buck who said ok as Margaret kissed her husband and grandson before they left. 

George dropped Buck off as he smiled at his grandson who was practicing pitching tonight because Buck is going to pitch on Sunday’s game.

It’s been a struggle to get Buck to even be in the field for a game which made Buck super upset because he’s a great baseball player so there were many nights of Buck crying. 

“Evan if you want to play you have to show up on time!” The coach told Buck who looked at his dad “sorry sir!” Buck said when he felt bad “go run 4 laps!” Buck did before he joined his team “why is my son being punished for me getting stuck on a work assignment!?” George asked. 

“Your son has to learn that if he wants to be a team member he needs to show up when the rest of the team shows up.” George looked at Buck “dad please don’t start anything I just got pitcher please don’t take that away from me.” Buck told George “you better listen to your son, I have three other kids who can pitch for Sunday's game.” The coach told George.

George looked at Buck “go wait in the car we’re going home.” George told Buck “dad please don’t!” Buck said “if you take your son home he will never play on this team ever again he will be a benchwarmer for the rest of the season.” George didn’t like this.

“My son may be a benchwarmer to you but he’s my son who deserves to be on the team.” George said “maybe fine a team where everyone is a free player but on this team spots are earned.” Buck held his dad’s shirt “Ev, it’s ok.” George told Buck. 

George took Buck home “I’m sorry buddy, we’ll find you a new team where you can play a game.” George told Buck who didn’t say a word as he was upset with his old coach and his dad “what if no one wants me to play?” Buck asked his dad “then next season I’ll form a team that you and the other kids who are not getting a chance can play on.” George told Buck who said ok when they made it home. 

Margaret heard the car coming into the garage when it was too early for Buck to be home from his practice “Mom?” Buck asked when he walked in “hey buddy I’m in your room!” Margaret told Buck when Buck ran to his room and hugged his mom.

“I got kicked off the team.” Buck told Margaret “why?” Margaret asked Buck “dad thought it was unfair for me to run laps because we were a few minutes late to practice.” Buck said when Margaret looked at Buck.

“You were going to have a huge moment on Sunday.” Margaret told Buck “I know.” Buck said when he looked sad “dad said that if no one wants me on their team then dad will make his own team that I can be a part of.” Buck told Margaret who looked at George “your dad is very nice like that.” Margaret told Buck. 

Maddie came home from her study group while she saw her little brother in his treehouse looking all sad and such “what’s up nugget?” Maddie asked “I got kicked off my baseball team.” Buck told Maddie the whole story which made Maddie upset.

“I’m sorry Ev, you are a great baseball player and dad and mom will find you a team that will accept you for you.” Maddie told Buck who looked up “you really think so?” Buck asked “I know so because you have practiced so much to be a pitcher and I’m so proud of you buddy!” Maddie told Buck when he smiled. 

Buck was in bed while his grandparents talked about what to do as Maddie placed Buck’s homework in his backpack when she found the note “Gram, gramps did Evan show you this note?” Maddie asked her grandparents.

“What note darling?” Margaret asked Maddie who handed the note over “no this is new to us why would Evan hide this from us?” George asked after he read the note “Evan has seemed a bit off the last few weeks.” Margaret told her husband and Maddie “we’ll talk to him in the morning. We’re not mad at him.” George said.

“Evan may think he needs to be a prefect because I’m so perfect.” Maddie to her grandparents “Mads, you don’t need to be perfect for us or your brother.” Margaret told her granddaughter “think about it Evan is going to be an only child when I go off to college in the fall.” Maddie said

“You will still be here for the summer and come home for the weekends and holidays.” George told Maddie “Gramps what if I meet a boy?” Maddie asked her grandfather “no one is going to be perfect for my granddaughter.” George said when Maddie smiled.


	3. The next Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chore day And family secrets!

Buck was in the backyard doing his chores of weeding and picking up all his sports equipment to put in the shed when George watched from the porch “you're doing a great job!” George told Buck who smiled “thank you dad!” Buck told George before he got back to his chores.

Margaret and Maddie was inside Maddie was doing the laundry for her and Buck “your brother is old enough to learn how to use the washer and dryer don’t you think?” Margaret asked “sure grams I’ll help Evan learn how to use the washer and dryer.” Maddie told her grandma. “You learned at your brother's age and with a little help Evan can learn at his age.” Margaret told Maddie “I’ll help him grams.” Maddie said while Evan came inside “Ev can you please come here?” Maddie asked her little brother “sure Maddie.” Buck said when Maddie told him of his new chore “I’m going to help you out so we don’t cause a flood in the laundry room.” Maddie told Buck who said ok when they worked together. 

After the first load of laundry was in the washer Maddie and Buck went upstairs to clean their rooms “Evan can you please come sit next to your dad and I?” Margaret asked when Buck said sure “what did I do?” Buck asked his parents “we found a note in your backpack that we want to talk to you about.” George said when Buck looked at his hands.

“Sorry.” Buck told his parents “what for?” George asked “for disturbing class and having my teacher write a note home.” Buck told his parents “Evan we don’t care that your teacher wants you to go to the doctors for a second opinion, we are a little hurt you had to hide this from us.” Margaret told Buck who looked up “you, dad and Maddie don’t have the same issue that I have so I didn’t want you to be disappointed with me.” Buck told his parents. 

Margaret and George let Buck go clean his room when they talked out of earshot of Buck “Evan’s biological mother and father had ADHD so it’s not uncommon for one of them to pass it down to Evan.” George told Margaret “Maddie doesn’t.” Margaret told George “Maddie didn’t get the gene it skipped her.” George told Margaret.

“Grams, gramps.” Maddie said when she was standing on the stairs “what’s up honey?” Margaret asked Maddie “Evan asked me to take him to the store to get more snacks.” Maddie said when she held her keys in her hands “after your brother cleans his room then you two can go do something.” George told Maddie who said thank you before she went upstairs and told Buck what their grandparents said.

“We do feed Evan right? That’s the second time this week he’s asked to go to the store to get snacks.” Margaret told George “he’s a growing boy, he finally is hitting a growth spurt and playing baseball does take it out of a kid because he needs to eat more.” George said when Margaret said ok as the kids came downstairs “is your room clean?” George asked “yes Maddie even checked it out to make sure it was clean.” Buck said when he smiled “let me go check before you two head out.” George said when he went upstairs to Buck’s room and saw it was clean before he checked Maddie’s room which was clean. 

Maddie took Buck to the store and McDonald’s for some food as Buck smiled “thank you for bringing me to get food! Mom and dad said no the last few times I have asked.” Buck told Maddie “Ev why do you keep asking for food if we have food at home?” Maddie asked her little brother.

“My body feels like it needs more food and I know I’m only allowed to go to the snack pantry after school. It's been a rule for mom and dad since I was very little.” Buck told Maddie “maybe mom and dad can fix that rule since you are growing up.” Maddie to Buck when they got their food and sat down to eat. 

Once Maddie and Buck got home from their outing their grandparents were in the kitchen “we’re back!” Buck said when he brought his food bag in and placed it in the kitchen before he unpacked it “how was your outing with your sister?” George asked “good! Can we change the snack rule?” Buck asked his parents “is that why you keep asking to go get food?” Margaret asked Buck who said yes “Evan we can change that rule because you are hitting a growth spurt.” Margaret told Buck who smiled when he hugged his parents before he went to his room. 

Buck stayed in his room for most of the day when he played with his Xbox “why don’t you go play outside?” George asked Buck “I would if my friends could play they are all grounded for bad grades.” Buck told his dad “why don’t we play in the backyard and we can practice.” George told Buck who said ok when he saved his game before he went with his dad in the backyard. 

Maddie smiled at her little brother and George playing together “gramps does a good job with the whole dad thing.” Maddie told Margaret “what your brother knows is that your grandfather’s is his dad so please don’t tell him anything else it could crush your brother.” Margaret told Maddie.

“One day Evan will find out so are you ready for that day?” Maddie asked Margaret “when that day comes we will cross that bridge but for now we will not think about it and have your brother think we are his parents.” Margaret told Maddie. 

Buck was in his room reading before bed when he heard Maddie talking to their parents “Evan is smart he will find out and I don’t want him to get crushed by this secret.” Maddie said when Buck got out of bed and went to the stairs to get a better listen “Please don’t tell your brother.” George told Maddie “Evan is 10 years old, he’s old enough to know and he will understand.” Maddie said “no we all agreed that when your brother is 18 we will tell him.” Margaret said.

“What will I know?” Buck asked which scared everyone “that you're our favorite son!” George said as Buck smiled “go finish your reading buddy and we will come in and say goodnight to you.” George told Buck who said ok before he ran upstairs to his room and closed the door.

“That’s the best you got? ‘Our favorite son?’ You treat Evan like he’s younger than he is.” Maddie told her grandparents “he had some challenges from his younger years Mads so we try to keep the house as peaceful as we can.” Margaret told Maddie “I know that Buck was a bit delayed in hitting his milestones but he caught up very fast.” Maddie said while George and Margaret looked at Maddie “he still had challenges.” George told Maddie. 

George and Margaret went to say goodnight to Buck who smiled “did you have a fun day?” George asked when Buck said yes “how about tomorrow I’ll take you to get any toy that you want because you had a few hard days.” Margaret told Buck who smiled as Maddie knew that they were buying Buck’s happiness “really? Any toy?” Buck asked “sure buddy if you want the newest video game we will get it for you!” George said as Buck said ok when his parents hugged him and tucked Buck in “night buddy, we love you!” Margaret and George said before they kissed Buck goodnight and cracked the door.


	4. Toy store trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Margaret take Buck to the mall to buy any toy that he wants.

Maddie watched her little brother get in the car when she didn’t like that her grandparents were buying Buck’s love with toys instead of showing Buck love with everyday things that parents should be doing.

George parked in the parking lot when he smiled at his grandson “you ready to go buddy?” George asked Buck who said yes when he smiled and got out of the car. 

Margaret smiled at Buck when he was looking around the Game Stop and looked at the new game system “Buddy do you want to get a PlayStation 2?” George asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “we don’t have to get anything if you don’t see anything here.” Margaret told Buck “can I get a video game and toy?” Buck asked when the grandparents said sure when they would do anything to make Buck happy and not question things anymore. 

After Buck got his PS2 they headed to the toy store to get Buck some toys and then the clothing store to get Buck more clothes “Do you need more socks or boxers?” Margaret asked Buck, who looked embarrassed that Margaret asked him, “Honey, why don’t you go look at some swimsuits for the kids for when we go on vacation.” George told Margaret who said ok when George had his arm around Buck’s shoulder. 

George looked at Buck when they found some boxers and socks for Buck and some undershirts for when they go somewhere formal. 

After they were done shopping Margaret and George took Buck to lunch as Buck was enjoying his day with his grandparents“are we going to do this more often?” Buck asked while drinking his soda “do what?” Margaret asked Buck “just the three of us?” Buck asked when George and Margaret looked at Buck “daddy and I have work buddy so we don’t know if we can do this a lot but we will love to hangout with you.” Margaret told Buck who smiled. 

After lunch the family headed home while George helped Buck set up his new PS2 with some games when Buck said thank you as they placed his Xbox in Buck’s game room “thank you dad!” Buck said with a smile which made George smile at Buck “your welcome Evan!” George told Buck when Buck was playing his game. 

Maddie came home from her friends house when she checked in on her little brother whose room was filled with bags from the mall “hey Ev! It looks like you had a fun day!” Maddie said when Buck smiled “mom and dad got me a new Video Game system, clothes, and some toys!” Buck told Maddie who looked at her little brother.

“How do you feel about daddy and mommy buying you things?” Maddie asked Buck “I had a few hard days so they are just making me feel better.” Buck told Maddie who looked at Buck “Ev, you do know that they are buying your love.” Maddie told Buck who looked at Maddie “no they are not!” Buck told Maddie.

“Mommy and daddy love me!” Buck told Maddie when their grandparents came into Buck’s room “what’s going on and why is Evan crying?” Margaret asked “Maddie told me that you and daddy are just buying my love with all these presents.” Buck told his grandparents “Maddie why would you tell your brother such a lie?” George asked Maddie when Maddie looked at her grandfather “I’m sorry Evan it wasn’t right for me to tell you such a lie.” Maddie told her little brother when she left Buck’s room and went to her bedroom when she closed the door. 

After calming Buck down enough that they could talk George and Buck played one of his new games while Margaret talked to Maddie who looked at her grandmother “your gramps is playing with your brother in his room.” Margaret told Maddie who said ok. 

Margaret sat next to Maddie when she looked at her granddaughter “why did you tell your brother that your gramps and I were buying his love?” Margaret asked Maddie “because it’s true.” Maddie said when Margaret looked at Maddie “even if it’s true you don’t have to tell your brother.” Margaret told Maddie “so we’re just going to keep lying to Evan till he’s older to understand?” Maddie asked Margaret “it’s for the best.” Margaret told Maddie “if you say so.” Maddie told her grandmother. 

Many hours later! 

Buck got ready for bed when Maddie said goodnight to her little brother as Buck hugged Maddie who smiled “night baby, I’ll see you in the morning.” Maddie told Buck who smiled “love you Maddie!” Buck told Maddie “love you too Evan!” Maddie told Buck who smiled while Maddie kissed her little brother’s head and left the room.

George and Margaret came in and said goodnight to Buck who smiled and said goodnight to his grandparents “thank you for a fun day!” Buck said when his grandparents smiled “we’re glad that you had fun buddy!” George told Buck who smiled when he kissed Buck’s head goodnight.


End file.
